Don't Worry, Frodo, We'll Get The Chance
by TwistedAngel08
Summary: Frodo and Sam realise their feelings for each other and smut ensues. Yeah, I suck at summaries but you get the point. R&R! Warnings: MalexMale sex, and lots of blushing. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Welp, I've been inactive for a few weeks, and I'm super excited for The Hobbit, so i decided to get up off my proverbial lazy ass and write something based in Middle Earth. Soooooo, without further delay, I give you this! Sam, would you do the honors?**

**Sam: Sure thing, Ms. TwistedAngel. Ahem, TwistedAngel08 does not and probably never will own The Hobbit, Lord of the Rings Fellowship of the Ring, Two Towers, or The Return of the King, or even that other book she probably should read called The Similarian. If she did, Boromir would be alive, and living with Aragorn in Gondor, Merry and Pippin would spend their time doing God knows what, and Mr. Frodo and I would be... well, just keep reading to find out what Frodo and I would've been like.**

**Warning: Male x Male love, and in chapter two, MxM sex. You don't like it? Don't read it. Remember to R&R, everything welcome, even flames.**

* * *

Chapter 1 An Armful of Frodo

Frodo lay in the little alcove, occasionally glancing at the sleeping gardener across from him. He did not look in fondness, but in jealously. Frodo was so tired, and yet wide-awake. His neck itched, the silver chain upon which the One Ring hung chafing him. He scratched at it, and upon touching the chain was reminded of the beautiful, golden little ring. He had to see it, had to look at it. It was so wretched, the ring, and he hated it! Yet, he loved it too, and he hated that he loved it. Sneakily, he pulled the ring out from his shirt, panting in anticipation. It excited him, touching the ring. It was an almost sexual excitement, and it drove him wild to turn that pretty, gold band over in his fingers. Yet, while it brought him pleasure to hold the ring, it agonized him as well. He hated it with all his heart, the damnable ring, and it made him sick to his stomach just to wear it on a chain around his neck. Oh, how shiny the ring was, glinting as he turned it over and over. Then he sensed someone coming; it was Sméagol, that nosy bastard! He was coming; Frodo couldn't let him see the ring. Hurriedly he stuffed the ring back into his shirt, tying to act as if nothing had happened. Sméagol appeared upside down front the top of the opening of the alcove, panting.  
"Wake up!" he said. Dropping down, he repeated himself. "Wake up, sleepies." He shook Sam awake, saying, "We must go, yes, we must go at once." Then, as quick as he came, Sméagol was gone, rushing off without them. Frodo didn't worry though; he would be back. Sam groaned, sitting up and looking towards Frodo.  
"Haven't you had any sleep, Mr. Frodo?" he asked worriedly. Cowering slightly, Frodo shook his head, wondering what Sam would do about it. The bigger hobbit only shook his head, getting up. "Ugh, and I've gone and had too much." He looked out at the dark sky, the gloom intensified by all the dead trees on the desolate horizon. "It must be getting late." Frodo held back a sigh, looking out at the sky as well.  
"No. It isn't midday yet... the days are growing darker." Suddenly, the ground quaked angrily, throwing Sam off his balance a bit.  
Sméagol panicked, calling out, "Come on! We must go, no time!" Sam huffed.  
"Not until Mr. Frodo's had something to eat!"  
"No time, silly!" Shaking his head, Sam rifled in his pack, looking for food. With a sigh, he pulled out lembas bread, the only thing they had. He handed it to Frodo.

"Here," he said softly.

"What about you?"

"Ah, I'm not hungry. Leastways, not for lembas bread."

"Sam."

With a sigh, Sam gave in. "Alright, we don't have that much left. We have to be careful or we're going to run out." After a moment, he smiled slightly. "You go ahead and eat that, Mr. Frodo, I've rationed it. There should be enough."

"Enough for what?" Frodo asked, cocking his head to the side.

"The journey home," Sam said, smiling slightly. Frodo held back a gasp. In that moment, he forgot about the ring completely, and could only think of Sam, that sweet, sweet hobbit. _The journey home_, Frodo thought to himself. He couldn't quite explain why, but hearing Sam say this filled his heart with... not joy, but something akin to love. _Oh Sam_, he thought to himself. That night, Frodo didn't contemplate the ring in a dark stupor as he usually did at night. Instead, he thought of Sam. How did the larger hobbit feel towards him? Was the way an employee thinks of his employer? Sam did call him Mr. Frodo all the time. But then, their relationship had grown since they left the shire. Was it the way a hobbit thinks of his best friend? Sam had insisted on coming with him the rest of the way to Mordor, and used his silly excuse to do it. "'Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to!" No, that wasn't quite right either. It's one thing to stay by your friend's side, but what about all the times Sam had made Frodo drink the last of the water, or insisted on going first to make sure it was safe for Frodo? Did best friends do that? Well, yes, but for each other, not one for the other. So, did that mean Sam...? Loved Frodo? Could that be it? The brown haired hobbit's heart pounded at the thought. _Does he love me?_

"Mr. Frodo? Aren't you asleep?" the hobbit in question inquired. Frodo sighed and turned to face his friend.

"No Sam, I just have something on my mind, that's all."

"It's the ring, isn't it?"

Frodo chuckled a bit before saying, "Surprisingly, no, it's not the ring. It's... a person." Sam stiffened a bit, and then relaxed.

"Who is it, if you don't mind me asking, Mr. Frodo?" he said calmly. Frodo took in a deep breath, and then let it out slowly to calm himself.

"Well, to be honest... it was you, Sam..." he said slowly, letting that sink in. Sam cocked his head to the side.

"Me? You were thinking about me?" he asked, confused. "I haven't done anything to upset you, have I Mr. Frodo?" Frodo shook his head.

"Of course not. It's just... what you said today, about the journey home, it made me... I felt... you just..." Frodo trailed off, unsure of how to explain how he felt. Taking another deep breath to calm himself, he tried again. "Sam, how do you feel... about me?" He watched his friend carefully for any sign of rejection, but the blonde hobbit only gave him a confused look. Then, knowing spread across Sam's face, along with a bright blush.

"Oh, w-well, Mr. Frodo, I-I-I don't know what you m-m-mean," he stammered. Now it was Frodo's turn to be confused.

"Well, how do you feel about me?" he repeated. Sam sputtered a bit more before sighing in defeat and looking at the ground.

"Mr. Frodo, if I told you how I felt, you'd probably want me to leave. And seeing as I don't want to leave you alone with that-that thing, I'm not going to tell you," he mumbled. Frodo huffed.

"Why would I make you leave?" He watched as his friend fidgeted, unable to say any more.

"Mr. Frodo, I..." Sam trailed off, not knowing that Frodo was holding his breath, waiting for what he hoped the next three words would be. "I... I love you, alright," Sam huffed. Before he could look up to see what damage he had done, he found himself with an armful of Frodo.

"Oh Sam, I'd hoped you would say that," Frodo whispered. After the initial shock wore off, Sam hugged his friend back.

"You mean you don't hate me, Mr. Frodo?" he asked meekly. Frodo pulled back and stared in disbelief.

"Hate you? No, I don't hate you! I love you too!" he said, smacking Sam playfully as he settled down in the bigger hobbit's lap. Sam looked into his friend's eyes and couldn't believe what he saw. Happiness, instead of gloom, hope instead of despair, and for the first time in months, Sam saw love rather than obsession in Frodo's eyes.

"Oh Mr. Frodo, I could _kiss_ you right now!" he exclaimed. Then, he looked away, turning bright red in embarrassment. Frodo only chuckled, and then leaned forward to whisper in the blonde hobbit's ear.

"Well, why don't you?" Sam stiffened upon hearing the question, uncertain of how to proceed. Then, slowly, he turned to face his best friend, pressing their foreheads together. Their noses brushing, both hobbits waited for the other to move. After a moment though, Frodo got tired of waiting and lightly pressed his lips to Sam's in a chaste kiss. They both gasped, shocked at the sudden contact. Neither had ever kissed anyone. They chuckled nervously, and then tentatively pressed their lips together for the second time. Both were hesitant until Sam shyly licked at Frodo's bottom lip. Then as Frodo opened his mouth for his best friend's tongue to invade, they grew more confident. Frodo pushed Sam down onto his back, straddling the larger hobbit without ever breaking their kiss. Their tongues danced together as they explored each and every crevice of each other's mouths. Both hobbits would have been content to go on like this forever, but they broke apart, gasping for air. Then, Frodo started pulling at the strings and buttons of Sam's attire. Though it was on his mind as well, Sam put a hand on the brunette's chest, stopping him.

"Mr. Frodo, what about Gollum?" he asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Frodo looked around, especially at the pond they were camped by for the night.

"He's gone right now, and won't be back until the morning. We have time Sam," he said, a silly smile playing about his lips. Sam groaned, still unsure, making his friend frown. "Sam, I'm not going to lie to you, I don't believe I'm going to be making a return journey. I want us to have done this, so I don't d-"

"Don't say die, Mr. Frodo, I won't hear it!" Sam interrupted. He struggled to sit up for a moment then gave up with a huff. "You are _not_ going to die, Mr. Frodo, not if I have anything to do about it." He rolled them over to wear Frodo was on his back and bent down to give the smaller hobbit a kiss on the nose. "Don't you worry Mr. Frodo, we'll get the chance," he whispered reassuringly. Frodo groaned in disappointment but didn't argue. As they lay back down to sleep, this time cuddled together, one last thought crossed Frodo's mind before falling asleep: _oh, Sam._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Aaaaaand here is chapter two. I blushed like a cherry while writing this, mainly because i wrote it... AT SCHOOL! Yep, i wrote it at school, and came pretty darn close to scarring people for the rest of their lives. But, duty called, and I refused to post this story until both chapters were done. So, i give you lovely boy x boy smex! Frodo, wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Frodo: Of course. TwistedAngel08 doesn't own the Middle Earth universe, J. R. R. Tolkien does. She just wanted to play with us and promises to get us home before dark.**

******Warning: Male x Male love and sex. You don't like if? Well then don't read it. Remember to R&R, all opinions welcome, even flames.**

* * *

Chapter 2 A Mouthful of Frodo

They did it! The ring was finally destroyed! The adventure was over; the hobbits could go home. Everyone in the Shire gathered for a huge party to celebrate their heroes. Merry and Pippen regaled the children with tales of their journey, and Frodo and Sam? Well, as soon as it was socially polite to do so they left the party, hurrying to get to Bag End, or more specifically the bedroom of Bag End. When they got to the door they just could not wait; Frodo pushed Sam against the door and kissed him passionately, but of them forgetting all about trying to fumble with the lock in the slightly drunken state. Frodo giggled as Sam's tongue tickled the roof of his mouth, and then pulled away. With a wink, he sauntered off, heading to the back door that was always left unlocked. Sam watched Frodo walk off for a moment, and then hurried after. They got in the house but it took forever to for them to get to the bedroom because they stopped every few feet to make out. Finally, though, they reached their destination. With a smirk, Frodo pushed Sam onto the bed, waggling his eyebrows. Sam laughed, and for a moment, they just smiled at each other. Then, with a sultry shake of his hips, Frodo slowly began to undress, removing each item of clothing one at a time. Everything he took off he folded, carefully placing everything in a neat little pile.

"Mr. Frodo, you're killing me," Sam complained. "Can't you go a bit faster?" When Frodo was down to his tight pants, he turned around to bend over and pick up the pile of clothes. Sam's hard cock twitched at the sight and he groaned.

"Can you not call me 'Mr. Frodo'?" the brown-haired hobbit asked with playful attitude.

"Sure thing, Mr. Frodo." The smaller hobbit snorted at the response, turning around. He climbed onto the bed, straddling Sam. "I'm serious, if we're going to do this, I don't want you talking to me as if I'm a stranger. Please Sam, for me?" Sam smiled, pulling his lover down for a sweet kiss. After a moment, they broke apart and he stroked Frodo's cheek.

"Alright Frodo, I won't tease you anymore tonight," he said lovingly. They kissed again, and as Frodo shifted, he brushed their hard ons against each other. Both hobbits grunted as a zing traveled through their bodies. Impatiently, Frodo began pulling at the strings of Sam's shirt, almost ripping it as he tried to pull it off. Sam couldn't help but laugh, earning a dirty glare. Finally, Frodo released the blond from his shirt, gasping at the sight.

"Sam, you're- your chest, it's... you..." he sputtered in disbelief.

"You thought I'd be fat, didn't you Frodo," Sam asked, half-amused. Frodo shook his head.

"Not fat, no! Just not this... well-toned. My god, Sam, you could've smashed the ring against your chest!" he said in awe. Sam was bigger than other hobbits, and everyone who had ever known him assumed it was because he was fat. No one had ever seen him without his shirt, so no one knew that he was really just... strong. Frodo traced patterns idly on the well-built hobbit's chest, his eyes sparkling with delight.

"Frodo? You're um... pressing your little Frodo against my, err... little Sam, and it's driving me crazy," Sam said, blushing bright red. Frodo laughed, sitting up. Very slowly, and _very_ deliberately, he ground against Sam, drawing out a whine from the blond hobbit. He took Sam's shirt and threw it across the room, staring down predatorily. Then he froze.

"Um, Sam? What do we do next?" Frodo asked. Sam blanched.

"I uhh... I don't really know, I never done this before," he said nervously. He sat up, causing Frodo to slide off him, and they both thought very hard. "Well, I think I'm supposed to put my... um, in your... yeah," Sam said hesitantly. Frodo cringed.

"I know, but wouldn't that hurt?" He wiggled in discomfort, imagining what that would feel like.

"Well, I could stretch you out," Sam suggested, his face darkening. "And you're supposed to, uh, lubricate with some sort of oil, so..."

"Where did you hear that?" Frodo asked. Sam's eyes widened and his face became the color of a cherry.

Looking down, he murmured, "Merry and Pippin." Frodo couldn't help but laugh.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," he said, getting up. Sam watched with worry as the brunette left the room, kicking his shoes off as he went. Before Sam could really start to worry though, Frodo was back with a small bottle of cooking oil. "Do you think this work?" he asked timidly. Sam nodded. For a moment they sat there, the sudden realization of what that were about to do hitting them. Then, slowly, as if he didn't want to scare Frodo away, Sam pulled the brunette down to the bed, pushing him gently onto his back. Sam leaned down to kiss his best friend, stroking Frodo's cheek. Then, he moved from Frodo's lips to his neck, earning a breathy pule. He managed to find that one spot that made Frodo buck, sucking just under the smaller hobbit's ear. "Oh _Sam_," the brunette moaned. Sam couldn't help but smirk as needy hands grasped at his neck. He kissed a trail down Frodo's neck and chest, pausing to suck a pert, rosy nipple. This generated a whine, and the needy hands gripped tighter.

"You're quite eager, aren't you Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, blowing hot air over the bud. Frodo whined again and smacked Sam, making the blond chuckle. "Sorry Frodo, I forgot for a moment," he amended, pulling away.

"Sam, don't stop," Frodo whined.

"Well, beggin' your pardon Frodo, but don't you want to get to the best part?" With that, Sam slowly pulled Frodo's pants down, freeing the hard cock. The smaller hobbit jerked in surprise when the cold air hit his groin. Both hobbits blushed bright red, but neither had thoughts of stopping. Then, Sam bent down, licking the hard member experimentally.

"Sam, you don't have to do that-" Frodo started to protest but was cut off when Sam began sucking in the head. All of a sudden, coherent thought became an impossible feat for Frodo as Sam pulled grunts and moans from him._ It doesn't taste that bad,_ Sam thought. _It's not the best, but it's not the worst. _Frodo struggled to not buck so he would choke Sam, but when the blond started taking more into his mouth, he couldn't help himself. Sam gagged, suddenly finding himself with a mouthful of Frodo.

"Careful Frodo, you're not exactly little," he sputtered.

"I'm so sorry Sam, you're just so-" Again, Frodo was cut off as Sam took him into his mouth. To prevent anymore mishaps, Sam placed his hands on Frodo's hips, stilling the bucks. Sam's head bobbed up and down as he took more of Frodo in, finally getting used to the feeling of something so big in his mouth. After a while Frodo's moans turned into cries. "Sam! I can't take any more of this!" he keened, throwing his head back against the pillow. Despite the nirvana he could almost _taste_, Frodo pushed Sam off. "No more or I'll finish too soon," he gasped. Sam smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Frodo, I guess I got a little carried away," he said with a chuckle.

"Let me do it for you," Frodo said, noticing Sam take off his pants. His eyes widened as Sam's large cock sprung free.

"Not tonight, Mr. - I mean Frodo," Sam said. Frodo groaned a bit in disappointment. "Don't worry Frodo, we'll get the chance." Then he grabbed the little bottle of oil, opening it and splashing the liquid on his fingers. "Go ahead and relax, Frodo, I don't want to hurt you," Sam whispered lovingly. Frodo did as he was told, blushing as the larger hobbit spread his legs. "Tell me if it gets too bad, alright Frodo?" Frodo nodded, trying to stay calm. He moaned as Sam slowly circled his entrance. "Brace yourself but stay relaxed, ok?" Sam said as way of warning. Then he pushed a finger into the tight ring of muscle. Frodo hissed. He had known it would hurt, but he hadn't known it would burn! Sam winced guiltily when he saw Frodo clench his eyes shut in discomfort. He wiggled his finger experimentally, pushing it in deeper. Frodo started to whine. _Oh gods it hurts! _he thought.

"S-Sam, please... go slower," he pleaded. Sam nodded, slowly his movements. _Oh Frodo_, Sam thought sadly.

"Mr. Frodo, we can stop if-" Sam was cut off by Frodo's noise of denial.

"No!" he cried. "I want this! Just give me time to adjust, alright?" He emphasized his point by pushing down onto Sam's finger, grunting. Sam jerked his hand back, surprised.

"Alright, Frodo, I won't stop! At least let me do this slowly," Sam insisted. He didn't want to hurt Frodo, but the smaller hobbit was so impatient! He slowly moved his finger within Frodo, smiling a bit when the brunette began moaning rather than groaning. "Does that feel better?" he asked with a smirk. Frodo nodded, arching his back. Slowly, so as not to startle Frodo, Sam added another finger, scissoring then hesitantly. It burned slightly, but Frodo was able to focus on the pleasure, and it felt amazing! "Oh _Sam!_" he cried out loudly. He bucked and soon he was fucking himself wildly on three of Sam's fingers. As Sam stretched Frodo, upon seeing the brunette enjoy himself so thoroughly, his cock hardened even more. "Oh Frodo, you're so beautiful," he whispered to himself. He pulled his fingers out of Frodo, making the smaller hobbit cry out.

"Nooo, don't stop!" Frodo whined.

With a smile, Sam said, "don't worry, Frodo, I won't leave you empty for long. He moved between Frodo's legs, positioning himself at his friend's entrance. Bending down, he kissed Frodo tenderly before saying "I love you so much, Frodo." Frodo nodded, pressing his forehead against Sam's.

"I love you too, Sam," he breathed. With that, Sam pushed quickly forward, wanting to get the pain over with for Frodo as soon as possible. Frodo grunted; Sam's cock was much bigger than his fingers. Once Sam was all the way in, he froze, allowing Frodo time to adjust. It wasn't easy, Frodo's tight hole felt amazing! It was as if Sam had buried his cock in hot velvet, and it took every bit of willpower to not move. Instead, he opted to distract the brunette, kissing Frodo with all the love he had. Frodo forced himself to relax, focusing on the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling them so close that their chests were almost flush against each other. After a few minutes of kissing, Frodo bucked up, unwilling to pull away to tell Sam he was ready. Sam understood and started to move slowly. Then, the world melted away, and the only thing left was the two hobbits.

"Oh, Frodo, gods you're so tight," Sam moaned into the brunette's mouth.

"Sam... Sam, don't stop- it feels so _good!_" Frodo puled. They were slow and hesitant at first, but as their confidence built, so did their rhythm. Frodo pulled Sam closer to him, bucking up to meet each thrust. "Harder, push harder..." he whined, breaking the kiss in favor of biting Sam's shoulder. Sam grunted at the sting; it hurt, but in such a good way. He thrust as hard as he could, assaulting Frodo's sweet spot and making the brunette scream in pleasure. "There, yesyesyes_yes!_ Please, oh gods!" He fisted Sam's hair, pulling the blond's lips to his once more. The air was filled with grunts and moans and the slap of flesh against flesh as Sam pushed into Frodo, hitting the smaller hobbit's sweet spot as hard as he could every time. Frodo became reduced to a bucking, crying, whining, mess, tears flowing down his cheeks as Sam took him to heaven. The feelings were too good, he was so close to a sensory overload, and all he could do was babble at Sam, begging for more, harder, faster! Sam felt amazing too, and as Frodo bit his shoulder again to stop the flow of incoherent nonsense, he felt his release sneaking up on him.

"Frodo, I'm going to cum," he grunted.

"Yes, Sam, cum inside me!" Frodo moaned against Sam's shoulder. Sam thrust wildly, shouting Frodo's name as he came. Frodo cried out as a hot jet of cum hit his prostate and he came as well, covering their chests and stomachs. Sam and Frodo continued to buck, riding out their orgasms until Frodo gasped and keened, pushing Sam away. "Too much!" he puffed. "It feels... too good! Stop!" Sam's arms suddenly went weak, and he forced himself off of Frodo before collapsing, breathing heavily. They both lay panting for what felt like hours until finally, their heartbeats slowed, and they could breathe normally again.

"Frodo, I love you so much," Sam said eventually. Frodo laughed slightly.

"I love you too, Sam. That was amazing." He slowly turned on his side, wincing. "Although I'm sure I'll be sore for a few days," he chuckled. Sam's smile faded.

"I didn't hurt, you, do I Frodo?" he asked worriedly. Frodo shook his head with a grin.

"No, like I said, it was amazing. Except now I'm so tired," he replied with a yawn. Sam nodded, yawning as well.

"Why don't we just clean ourselves tomorrow, Frodo, I'm beat," he said quietly. Frodo laid his head on Sam's chest, using it like a pillow.

"Good idea, Sam. Let's just sleep," he said before drifting off. Sam smiled and kissed Frodo's head before following him into sleep.


End file.
